


Love and Marriage

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Love and Marriage

“They’re my kids.” Jess glared. “Not yours.”

Your eyes didn’t leave her, and you didn’t back down. “Ava? In my back pocket, get my phone. Call your dad, he’s under ‘Sam’.” You felt her little fingers slip your phone out. “For one, it’s not your day, and secondly, I know this is just you trying to control something that you can’t.”

Ellen Harvelle, the director at the preschool, stepped out from a neighboring classroom. “Ladies, good afternoon. Is there a problem here?””

Jess sneered at you, “I’m _trying_ to pick my children up and she won’t give them to me.”

“Daddy? Y/N said to call you. Mommy is here, she wants us to go with her, but me and Liam want to have Chinese in the living room,” Ava said with a pout.

Ellen looked between you and Jess, and you looked over to her. “For one, Tuesday is Sam’s day with the kids, and we have plans. Secondly, he’s suing her for full custody. I’m not handing them over without either a court order, or Sam’s say so.”

* * *

Sam wondered why you were calling, especially so close to getting the kids. However, he was shocked to hear Ava’s voice.

“Ava, baby? Where’s Y/N? Are you okay?,” Sam said his heart about ready to pound out of his chest.

He put Ava on speakerphone so that he could gather his belongings. His anger building as he listened to his daughter say that she didn’t want to go with Jess. He looked over at Charlie, “Get the preschool on the phone, _now_!”

Charlie nodded, dialing quickly. “Sweetheart, is Y/N with you? Okay, give her the phone, baby,” Sam said.

* * *

Ava tugged your hand and you looked down at her. “Daddy wants to talk to you.” She said, looking over at Jess. “I don’t want to go with mommy today.”

You sighed and nodded, letting go of her hand to take the phone. “You’re not, princess. I _promise_.” You told her before putting the phone to your ear. “Sam? She was here when we came out, wanting the kids. I refused, and now she’s pissed.” You explained. “Their teacher is out here with us.”

“Can you put me on speakerphone, please?” Sam said. You pressed the button and held your phone out. “Mrs. Harvelle, Jess,” Sam paused waiting for them to acknowledge him. “Jess, you know that we have an agreement that says the kids are with me from Sunday until Wednesday. That agreement was filed with our divorce and a copy given to the school. I also now have an amendment to that agreement, that is being faxed right now to the school stating that until we go to court, the kids are under _my_ temporary custody.” He heard Jess gasp, “You brought this on yourself, Jess. We can discuss you seeing them with supervision later, but for now just leave.”

Ellen looked at Jess. “I suggest you vacate the property, or I _will_ call the cops.”

Jess glared at you. “This isn’t over.” She snapped and stormed off.

You let out a breath. “Alright, Sam, I will see you at dinner.” You leaned back against the wall for a second as the adrenaline tapered off. “Thank you, Mrs. Harvelle,” you smiled gratefully at the director.

She smiled at you, “I’ll make sure that everyone is updated with the new information. Now it sounds like you guys have a fun evening planned, I hope I get hear about it tomorrow.”

The kids were jumping up and down about the movie and dinner. You thanked the director once more and headed out for the car. Once home, you got the kids their snack and started getting afternoon chores out of the way. Their happy mood was infectious and soon you were just as excited about having movie night.

Before you knew it, it was time to get dinner. The kids had asked if they could put the cushions on the floor that way everyone could sit together and eat dinner. You happily agreed, and once everything was situated the three of you left to bring dinner home.

You made sure to get extra appetizers, as that was something that could easily be snacked on, or made into other things. You got the kids a chicken meal to share, and you realized that you weren’t sure to get Sam. Biting your lip, you didn’t want to call and ask, so you ordered him a beef dish. That seemed a safe bet. And, for yourself, a seafood dish.

While the three of you waited, Liam sat on your lap, and Ava sat across from you. You were playing with them when a college age couple came in. “Awe, your kids are so cute.” The girl gushed. “They look _so_ much like you.” She grinned.

“Uh, thank you, but I’m just the nanny,” you stammered.

Liam shook his head, “No, she’s more. Uncle Dean says when dudes buy flowers for chicks, it means they like ‘em more than regular chicks. Daddy boughted you flowers, so she’s more.”

“I’m _not_ telling you what it means when Uncle Dean buys a woman flowers.” You sighed.

The girl chuckled, a bit nervously. “Oh, my. I’m sorry! I’ll let you get back to it. Have a good day.” She waved.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, you turned to the kids. “ _Please_ don’t mention that girl?” 

The kids looked at one another, “Why?” Liam asked.

You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. “Because your dad is having a tough time with your mom right now. I don’t think that he wants to hear people thinking I’m your mom, right?”

They looked at each other and you knew you were in trouble. “Okay. I won’t tell him about the girl.” He told you.

You groaned to yourself, yeah this was going to be a fun evening. You got everything into the house, the kids were picking out the movie, when you heard Sam’s car in the driveway. You finished putting all the containers on the table adding plates and cups when you heard the front door open.

“Lucy, I’m home!” He called out, in a pretty sad (and adorable) Ricky impersonation.

Ava looked at you. “Who’s _Lucy_?” She looked extremely confused, making you laughed. “What? Who is she?”

“ _Way_ before your time, kiddo. Before mine. She was famous before tv had color.”

She looked completely stunned at that fact. “Wow. That’s old.”

Sam walked into the living room as he undid his tie, his jacket over his arm. “Something smells good in here.” He grinned.

“You sit here!” Liam pointed.

“Can I change?” He chuckled.

He shook his head. “No, because Y/N doesn’t have pajamas here, or we could have a pajama dinner.” In his 4 year old mind, that’s how it would work.

Sam nodded. “Okay, okay. I won’t change.” He put his jacket over the back of the couch and uncuffed his shirt enough to roll it up to just under his elbows. The kids had claimed an end of the table each, leaving you and Sam next to each other. “How was everyone’s day?” He asked.

“Aside from Jess, it was good. I submitted an essay that was due in two days.” You shrugged, handing him his container. “I got you beef stir fry, I hope that’s okay?”

“Perfect, thanks,” Sam looked at you a little longer than necessary and he kept his hand over yours before pulling the container in front of him.

Nervously you giggled at the lingering glance and the feel of Sam’s hand on yours. ‘ _How is this acting normal, blushing like a teen on a first date._ ’

Liam was the first one to break his concentration. “Dad?” He asked.

“Yeah, buddy?” He glanced over at him before opening his container.

“Do you think that we look like Y/N?” The look on his face was of pure innocence. “Do we look like her kids?” Groaning, you put your face in your hands. “ _Apparently_ , we’re really cute and look a lot like her.” He said like he was stating that the sky was blue.

Sam choked on his drink, “What makes you ask that buddy?”

He smiled. “We were told that today while we were waiting for dinner. Y/N was told her kids were cute, and that we looked like her.” Liam shrugged, going back to his food like it was no big deal.

“Thanks, Liam.” You sighed. “I asked you not to mention her.”

“I didn’t. I asked Dad a question.” He smiled at you, and you realized how devious he could be.

Ava smiled. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t mind what, sweetheart?” Sam asked her.

“If Y/N was our mommy. Erica at school has two mommies and one daddy. Can Y/N be our mommy?” She got an excited look on her face, “Then we can get a baby brother or sister!”

Your eyes went wide and you stared at her. “I’ll bring you my fish. How’s that sound?” You suggested, wanting to burrow into the couch and hide. Your stomach was in knots, and your cheeks were on fire.

Sam let out a nervous chuckle. “Uh, that’s something that happens when two people are in love. After dating for…awhile…” Trying to talk to a 4 year old about this wasn’t easy. “And that’s _usually_ something the adults decide.”

Ava and Liam looked at each other then looked at you and then Sam, and Liam asked “Are you guys dating then? Uncle Dean said-”

Sam held up one hand, “I can only _imagine_ what Uncle Dean said, buddy. Why don’t you and I talk about that later? That’s boy talk.”

You licked your lips and pushed your food around. “How about we put on the movie before it gets too late to start it? And we eat our dinner?” You suggested.

“I have been eating.” Liam pointed out.

“So have I.” Ava shrugged. “Can we go play?” She asked, looking at you.

“Uh…shouldn’t you ask your _dad_?”

“Because it’s the _mommy_ who says when we can play,” Ava smiled at you.

You looked at Sam for help, his face was just as red as yours at this point. He just nodded because if he spoke all that would come out is laughter, because he had his hand over his mouth hiding a huge grin. “ _Traitor_!” You whispered. “Sure, you can play for a few minutes while we eat and then we’ll watch the movie “ As soon as the kids were out of the room, you slapped his arm. “You couldn’t play the dad card?” You asked before turning to your food.

“It’s funny they caught it.”

“Caught _what_?”

“The dating.”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet though!”

“What can I say? My kids are smart, they don’t want me to let you go,” he murmured softly.

At this point you thought that the true shade of your face was red. “ _Technically_ , we’ve never been on a date.”

He smirked. “What if we counted every family dinner? _Especially_ the ones that you stay after to spend time with me. Either way I want to take you out Friday… I’m just pointing out that, technically, they could be right.” His face was close to yours. All he had to do was lean forward just a bit more and he would be able to kiss you.

You inhaled sharply, he was close enough that you could watch his eyes change color like a kaleidoscope, unconsciously you leaned towards him more.

Sam’s gaze went from your eyes to your mouth as your tongue darted out to moisten your lips. Right before your lips met, Ava came running in and squealed, making you wince at how loud she could get. “You _are_ dating!” She screamed. “LIAM!” Ava ran off to get her twin. “ _ **LIAAAAAAAAAM**_! They were kissing!”

You groaned and Sam laughed, “So much for keeping it normal,” he said.

“You know they’ll be incorrigible now,” you laughed, resting your forehead against his.

“I can’t complain.” He pointed out. “Not one bit.”

You couldn’t help but smile before kissing him, giving in.


End file.
